1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device for a foldable golf cart and that can be easily operated with the foot of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf cart is used to carry the objects for playing golf such as clubs, golf balls and so on, such that the golf player can play golf with ease and comfort. A conventional golf cart comprises a chassis, a front wheel, at least one rear wheel, an actuating device and a handle. The chassis is used to support the golf objects. The front wheel is rotatably attached to one end of the chassis, and the rear wheels are rotatably attached to the other end of the chassis. The actuating device is mounted on the chassis to actuate the rear wheels to rotate. The handle is connected to the chassis for the user to steer the movement of the golf cart. To reduce the space for storing or transporting the golf cart, a locking device is mounted between the chassis and the handle. Accordingly, the handle can be folded relative to the chassis, such that to store and to transport the golf cart is convenient.
However, the conventional locking device must be operated with the hand of the user. To operate the locking device, the user must squat down to manually release the securing device of the locking device. Consequently, the operation of the conventional locking device is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention tends to provide a golf cart to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a locking device for a golf cart and that can be operated with the foot of the user. The locking device has a bracket, two sleeves, an engaging bar and two securing members. The bracket is securely connected to the axle on which the rear wheels of the golf cart are mounted, and the stem of the golf cart is pivotally mounted on the bracket. The sleeves are securely connected to the bracket and are securely mounted around the axle, such that the bracket is securely connected to the axle with the sleeves. The engaging bar is secured to the stem and near the bracket. The first securing member is rotatably mounted on the bracket and has a hook and a pressed segment extending outward from the chassis. The second securing member is rotatably mounted on the chassis and has a hook and a pressed segment extending outward from the chassis. One of the hooks of the securing members engages with the engaging bar when the stem is in an expansion position or a folded position relative to the chassis. With the pressed segments of the securing members, the user can operate the locking device with foot, and the operation of the locking device is convenient.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.